The Secret of Upchuck Norris
The Secret of Upchuck Norris is the season seven premier of Noah 10. Episode We open up and see Noah fighting Dr. Animo. He is surrounded by Mutant Rats. "If I was you, Segurason, I would just sit there and die." Said Animo. "If I was you, Animo, I would stop talking smack about someone stronger than you and your army." Said Noah. Noah slapped down the Matrix and transformed. "Upchuck!" A Mutant Rat ran up to Noah. Noah spit an energy ball at it and knocked it down. One knocked him down with its tail. Then, it rammed him into a wall. Noah grabbed its tail with his tongues and slammed it into another rat. Noah spit a ball full of rat hair at the remaining three rats. The rat Animo was riding on got blasted and Animo fell to the floor. "Give up. Or do I have to swallow you?" Noah said. "Fa! I hated those rats anyway." Animo said. Animo pressed a button and a Mutant Bear came and kicked Noah into a wall. Suddenly, the Matrix started glowing. "What the!?" There was a flash. When it faded, Noah had transformed. "Upchuck Norris is too awesome to shout his name." "So he grew a hat and a beard. Kill him!" Animo said. The bear went to punch Noah, but he placed his hand out and the Mutant Bear turned into sushi. Noah ate the sushi and spit out a Nyan Cat blast and shot Animo. Animo turned into a Nyan Cat and flew into space. "Awesome." Noah said. "But, Upchuck Norris is also too awesome to share his power with a kid." Upchuck Norris' Matrix symbol disappeared and he spat. Noah got spat out from him! "Okay, this is super gross." Complained Noah. "Go away and let me be awesome in peace." Said Upchuck Norris. "Upchuck?" Noah said. "Doesn't exist anymore." UN said. "What are you talking about?" Asked Noah. "A long time ago, when Primitive Gourmands were around, one invented Gourmand Awesome. He then transformed into Upchuck Norris. But he was so awesome, he got trapped in modern day Gourmand genetic structure. I finally decided it was high time I escaped. So...you no longer have Upchuck and you have to deal with me, unawesomite." UN explained in an awesome way. "That was an awesome explanation." Said Noah. "I know. Now die!" Said UN. UN blinked and a beam of energy came at Noah. Noah barley dodged it. "I made that one easy. It gets worse now." Said UN. UN shot some energy blasts from his mouth. Noah ran behind a building and transformed. "Goop!" Noah made holes in himself and dodged all the blasts. He finally got hit by one and it completely disintegrated his arm. Noah regenerated, but before he could get back on guard, Upchuck Norris shot one last blast and hit Noah's Anti-Gravity Projector. It destroyed it. Noah fell into a puddle and couldn't move. "And to think I'm not even trying, not even giving any of my power." Said UN. "You think I'm powerless? You got another thing coming!" Noah said. "Matrix: Vaxasaurian!" Noah transformed into Humungousaur. "Okay, now you're in trouble, frog face!" Said Noah. Noah threw a punch, but Upchuck Norris teleported out of the way. Noah tried to hit him with his tail, but missed. Noah finally punched Upchuck Norris, but he grabbed Noah by his fist and threw him. Noah detransformed. "Unawesomites are so not awesome." UN said. "I must go awesomify the universe." UN flew off. Noah fell on his head and regained consciousness. He rubbed his head. "This is bad." Upchuck Norris flew through space shooting awesome rays at planets. Meanwhile on Earth, Noah is analyzing Upchuck's DNA. "Gourmand sample cannot be found. Please gather a fresh sample." "That means what Upchuck Norris said was right. Upchuck really is gone." Noah said. "But that doesn't mean I am." Noah slapped his Matrix down. As the screen turns green, it fades to Upchuck Norris, still shooting awesome rays at planets. "You need to be more awesome! Zap!" UN said. "Hey, pal!" Said a voice. Upchuck Norris looked back and a sonic disk screamed at him. UN caught himself and smirked. Noah revealed himself. He was Ultimate Echo Echo. "What are you doing back here, unawesomite?" UN inquired. "Defeating you and getting Upchuck back." Said Noah. Noah sonic screamed at UN. UN was unfazed and he shot an awesome ray at Noah. Noah crashed onto a nearby planet and collided with some rocks. He landed in a ditch full of jagged rocks. UN came down and landed by him. "Unawesomites. They sicken me." Said UN. UN shot another blast, but Noah flew at top speed and dodged. Though UN teleported behind him and smashed him into the dirt. Noah threw a few sonic disks at UN, who ate them all and shot sonic screams. Noah fell to the ground and reverted back. "Stay down and I might make you my awesome slave." Said UN. "Yeah...? No." Noah said. Noah slapped his Matrix down again. "Eatle!" Noah picked up a rock and ate it. He then shot a laser at UN. UN dodged the laser, and the laser cut through some other rocks. Noah shot another laser. UN dodged. Noah then shot a flurry of lasers. UN ate all of them. He then spat out a giant awesome ray. Noah got blasted. When the smoke cleared, he was in his normal form. "Now, if you please, I'll go awesomify the universe. And if you get in my way again, you die." Said UN. Upchuck Norris disappeared mysteriously. Noah got up and rubbed his head. "Great. Now I don't have Upchuck AND I have to deal with a super-powered version of him." Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Upchuck *Upchuck Norris (First Appearance) (Corrupted) *Goop *Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo *Eatle Villains *Upchuck Norris *Dr. Animo *Mutant Animals Trivia *Upchuck Norris makes his first AWESOME appearance. *It is shown that Noah isn't awesome enough to beat UN in this episode. *It is also shown that UN retains Upchuck's eating and spitting power. *This episode starts the Upchuck Norris Arc. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres